Wireless earbuds are set to gradually replace wired earbuds in the headsets market because getting rid of the wires allows for significantly improved applicability and user experience in all sorts of fitness and motion related conditions in addition to feeling of liberation from the tangled wires. When designing wireless earbuds, the lack of a mechanical connection between the two earpieces makes it necessary to include structures into the earbuds so that each earpiece can be fitted into user's ear with increased stability, especially in highly active use environments, such as sports and workouts, without causing discomfort.